totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Ponowna próba na wyspie, czyli Fani kontra Faworyci!
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinek Pierwszy Na lekko podniszczonym porcie na Wawanakwie stał Chris z rękoma uniesionymi ku górze. Chris: 'Witajcie drodzy widzowie w kolejnym sezonie Totalnej Porażki, która po raz trzeci odbędzie się na Wawanakwie! ''Zaśmiał się. '''Chris: Tak! Dobrze słyszeliście! Piąty sezon odbędzie się znowu na Wawanwkie, na której szesnastu obozowiczów przypłynie na nią i zawalczy na niej o okrągły milion dolarów! Obok niego stał Robot, który pokazał otwartą walizkę z milionem. Chris: 'I w tym sezonie ósemka starych jak i ósemka nowych zostaną podzieleni na dwa zespoły: Fanów i Faworytów, które będą zmuszane do robienie super niebezpiecznych zadań, które czekają ich na wyspie. Przegrana drużyna uda się na wieczorną ceremonię eliminacji, na której wszyscy z wyjątkiem przegranego otrzymają piankę. Przegrany uczestnik uda się do portu wstydu, gdzie czeka na niego niespodzianka! ''Szatański uśmieszek. 'Chris: '''Kto przypłynie na wyspę? Jakie relacje powstaną pomiędzy zawodnikami? Jakie czeka ich wyzwanie? I kto odpadnie jako pierwszy?! Żeby poznać odpowiedzi na te oraz wiele więcej pytań zapraszam do oglądania pierwszego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! ''Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" ' Na porcie stał nadal Chris, a obok niego stał Robot z jego piciem. Chris: 'Witam ponownie! Już za moment poznamy szesnastu zawodników, którzy będą ze sobą rywalizować. ''Nad jezioro przyleciał samolot, z którego zaczęli wychodzić zawodnicy. '''Chris: Najprzystojniejszy złoczyńca w całej historii Totalnej Porażki! Kamera pokazuje Alejandro przed wyjściem. Chris: 'Alejandro! '''Alejandro: '''Czemu ja na to się pisałem? ''Z wielką gracją skoczył do wody. '''Chris: Przebiegła diva kochająca sławę! W wyjściu pojawiła się Heather. Chris: '''Heather! '''Heather: Jak ja nie cierpię tego show! Skoczyła z samolotu do jeziora. Chris: Podły bad-boy! W wyjściu pojawił się Duncan. Chris: 'Duncan! '''Duncan: '''O yeah! Wreście pokaże wam na co mnie stać! ''Skoczył z samolotu do wody. 'Chris: '''Złodziejka chłopaków, ale także i dobra dusza! ''W wyjściu od samolotu pojawiła się Gwen. Patrzała na dół z wielkim lękiem. 'Chris: '''Gwen! '''Gwen: '''Dlaczego ja?! ''Skoczyła z wielkim trudem do wody. '''Chris: Wredny rudzielec! W wyjściu pojawił się Scott. Chris: Scott! Scott: 'Teraz na pewno wygram! ''Skoczył na główkę do wody. 'Chris: '''Miła, ale także twarda uczennica mająca za chłopaka bad-boy'a, którego rzuciła! ''W wyjściu pojawiła się Courtney. '''Chris: Courtney! Courtney: Jeszcze się zemszczę! Skoczyła do wody. Chris: Nasz alter-ego! W wyjściu pojawił się Mike. Chris: 'Mike! '''Mike: '''Super... ''Popatrzał na dół, ale skoczył do wody. '''Chris: I jego kochana dziewczyna, która wspiera go w trudnych chwilach! W wyjściu pojawiła się Zoey. Chris: 'Zoey! '''Zoey: '''Och! Mike! ''Skoczyła do Mike'a. 'Chris: '''No to na tyle, że starych zawodników! Teraz czas przywitać zupełnie nowych zawodników! ''Zaczął się śmiać. '''Chris: Przystojny samotnik! W wyjściu pojawił się Lion. Chris: '''Lion! '''Lion: Hahahah! Skoczył do wody. Chris: Nasza miał śpiewaczka! W wyjściu pojawiła się Viola. Chris: Viola! Viola: 'Pomyśl o czymś miłym! ''Dostała od Chef'a butem w głowę i spadła do wody. 'Chris: '''Heheh! Idealny sportowiec! ''W wyjściu pojawił się Tyson. '''Chris: Tyson! Tyson: 'A teraz czas na mistrza! ''Skoczył do wody. 'Chris: '''Wredne EMO! ''W wyjściu pojawiła się Sabrina. '''Chris: Sabrina! Sabrina: 'Czas przynieść ból na tej wyspie dla innych! ''Normalnie sama zrobiła rozpęd i szybko wskoczyła do wody. 'Chris: '''Nasz sportowiec, któy lubi sabotować! ''W wyjściu pojawił się Ruben. '''Chris: Ruben! Ruben: Heheheh! Wskoczył do wody na główkę. Chris: Piękna, a zarazem podstępna! W wyjściu ujawniła się Terra. Chris: Terra! Terra: 'To będzie moje show! ''Wskoczyła do wody. '''Chris: Najgorszy z najgorszych! W wyjściu pokazał się Bryson. Chris: 'Bryson! '''Bryson: '''Czas pokazać wam na co mnie stać! ''Wskoczył do wody. '''Chris: I ostatnia zawodniczka, czyli nasza pani detektyw! W wyjściu pojawiła się Franziska. Chris: 'Franziska! '''Franziska: '''Mam nadzieję, że przeżyję! ''Skoczyła do wody. '''Chris: Jak miło jest tutaj wrócić! Poszedł na plażę. Plaża Wszyscy mokrzy zawodnicy przypłynęli na plażę. Każdy z nich był wnerwiony na Chris'a za sam początek sezonu. Na plaże przyszedł Chris. Chris: Witajcie moi drodzy przyjaciele. Heather: 'Ja nie jestem twoją przyjaciółką! '''Terra: '''Tak jak ja! ''Heather zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. '''Heather: Pff! Courtney: 'Wyjaśnisz nam wreście po co nas tutaj zabrałeś?! '''Chris: '''Już wam wszystko wyjaśniam. '''Courtney: '''Mam taką nadzieję. '''Chris: '''Otóż w tym sezonie jest po równo oryginalnych gwiazd jak i nowych gwiazd, które także z wami wystąpią i będą z wami rywalizować o milion. ''Jęk zawodu. '''Chris: Ale w tym sezonie przyszykowaliśmy coś fajnego dla zwycięzców zadania! Scott: '''Co takiego? '''Chris: Zwycięzcy zadania będą mieszkać w luksusowym Spa-Hotelu, w którym będą mieli najlepsze wygody niż w trasie! Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć. Chris: 'A przegrani zamieszkają w starym domku, czyli tym co w ubiegłych sezonach. ''Jęk zawodu. '''Chris: Ale czas was podzielić na drużyny! A więc pierwszą drużynę stworzą: *Alejandro (Kapitan) *Duncan *Scott *Mike *Heather *Courtney *Gwen *i Zoey! Wszyscy wywołani ustawili się w jednej grupie. Chris: Od tej pory nazywacie się Gwiazdy! 120px Chris: 'A drugą drużynę utworzy reszta, czyli: *Franziska (Kapitan) *Terra *Sabrina *Viola *Lion *Ruben *Bryson *i Tyson! ''Oni także ustawili się w swojej grupie. 'Chris: '''Od tej pory nazywacie się Nowicjusze! 120px '''Chris: '''Dobra! A teraz czas na wasze pierwsze drużynowe wyzwanie w tym sezonie! '''Wszyscy: '''CO?! '''Chris: '''Tak! A i bym zapomniał! W tym sezonie zadania będą podobne do tych z ubiegłych czterech sezonów! ''I znowu jęk zawodu. 'Chris: '''Na początek chodźcie ze mną na plac główny. Plac Główny 120px 120px ''Wszyscy przyszli na plac główny, na którym było 8 beczek z radioaktywnym czymś. Wszyscy patrzeli na to z wielkim zdziwieniem. '''Mike: '''Emm? Po co są tutaj te beczki? '''Chris: Bo to będzie pierwsza część wyzwania! Mike: 'Co? '''Chris: '''Waszym pierwszym wyzwaniem jest przeniesieni beczek na port wstydu i zrobić to tak by niczego nie wylać z tej beczki bo mnie znowu osądzą! '''Mike: '''Ale nie było takiego wyzwania w Totalnej Porażce! '''Chris: '''Wiem, ale skołowałem to z fajnej strony, która już upadła. A potem czeka was drugie zadanie. A i bym zapomniał W każdym z zadań wystąpi po osiem zawodników. Z Gwiazd na początek wystąpią: Panowie, a z Nowicjuszy: Panie. Macie na to pół godziny i jeśli cokolwiek się z tej beczki wyleje możemy pożegnać się z programem na zawsze! ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie. 'Chris: '''A więc zadanie czas zacząć! Zadanie I 120px 120px ''Panowie jak i panie wzięli po beczce na łebka i ruszyli w stronę portu wstydu. Na prowadzenie wysunęli się oczywiście panowie dzięki Alejandro, który ich poganiał. '''Alejandro: '''Dalej! Nie możemy tego zadania przegrać! '''Scott: Jasna sprawa! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: Denerwuje mnie to, że Alejandro jest kapitanem i nas pogania! Nie tak sobie wyobrażałem powrót do tego programu! Duncan: Na szczęście dziewczyny są daleko w tyle! Spojrzał do tyłu, a dziewczyny z przeciwnej drużyny zbliżały się do nich. '' '''Duncan: '''Szybciej! '''Alejandro:' Czemu? Duncan: Bo one się zbliżają! Pokazał na rywalki. Alejandro: 'Masz rację. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Alejandro: '''Nie mogę pozwolić na to by byle kto mnie pokonał! '''Mike: Emm? Chłopacy? Scott: 'Co? '''Mike: '''Nie chcę was martwić, ale.... ''Dziewczyny ich wyprzedziły puszczając im całusy, prócz Sabriny, która biegła dalej prosto. '''Viola: '''Tak! '''Franziska: Teraz to na pewno wygramy! Uśmiechnęła się. Sabrina: Zamknijcie się wreście! Nie możemy tak łatwo dać im się zdekoncentrować! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sabrina: To ja powinnam być kapitanem tego marnego zespołu, który i tak pożałuje! Sabrina wyjęła nożyczki chcąc zrobić dziurę w beczce Terry, ale Franziska ją zatrzymała. Franziska: '''Co ty wyrabiasz?! '''Terra: Jak mogłaś! Dziewczyny stanęły na chwilę. Wszystkie były wkurzone na EMO. Viola: Dobra na szczęście nic się nie stało beczkom. Wszystkie spojrzały na swoje beczki by zobaczyć czy nie ma w niej żadnej dziury. I nie było, ale chłopacy je wyprzedzili. Mike: 'Super! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mike: Wiecie co mnie tak na prawdę gryzie? To to, że znam Franziskę, a ona mi kiedyś pomogła w jednym problemie i chyba jeszcze raz będę musiał poprosić ją o pomoc za nim będzie za późno. Mike: '''Mam pomysł! '''Scott: Jaki? Mike: 'Zmienie się w Manithobę! '''Scott: '''No to na co czekasz?! ''Mike zmienił się w Manithobę. 'Manithoba: '''Witajcie drodzy przyjaciele! ''Stanął na chwilę i na swoje lasso wziął wszystkie cztery beczki. '''Manithoba: '''To będzie najlepszy sposób na wygraną. '''Alejandro: Okej. Chłopacy stanęli przed lawą, na której był kamienny most, któy i tak by się zaraz zniszczył. Manithoba: Super! Scott: 'No to przegramy! '''Manithoba: '''No nie! ''Szybko przebiegł na drugą stronę z beczkami. '''Manithoba: Teraz wy! Tymczasem dziewczyny były bliskie dojścia do protu. Bowiem poszły w inną stronę. Terra: '''Tak wygramy! '''Sabrina: '''Super! '''Terra: Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że zawaliłaś na całej lini! Sabrina: 'Grr! ''Były bliskie dobiegnięcia do protu, ale także natrafiły na lawę z mostem kamiennym, któy tak jak u chłopaków by u schyłku wytrzymałości. jako pierwsza normalnie przeszła Sabrina, a zaraz po niej Franziska wraz z beczkami. '''Franziska: '''Dacie radę dziewczyny! '''Terra: Serio? Viola: 'Polemizowałabym! '''Terra: '''No chodź. ''Podała jej rękę i razem próbowały przejść wraz ze swoimi beczkami. Tymczasem u chłopaków. Właśnie jako ostatni szedł przez most, czyli Scott 'Scott: '''Super.. ''Przełknął ślinę. '''Scott: '''Nie dam rady! '''Alejandro: Dasz! Nagle za Scott'em pojawił się Kieł. Scott: Aaaaa! Szybko przebiegł przez most i go zniszczył tym samym Kieł spadł do lawy. Chłopacy szybko pobiegli do protu, któy bł tuż, tuż. Dziewczynom udało się przejść przez most i też pobiegły na port wstydu. A na porcie już czekał Chris z resztą. Chris: 'A pierwsze zadanie wygrywają ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Gwiazdy! '''Gwiazdy: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''A Teraz czas sprawdzić wasze beczki. ''Poszedł zobaczyć każdą beczkę i jak się okazało każda z nich nie była uszkodzona. '''Chris: A więc czas na drugie zadanie! Zadanie II 120px 120px Tym razem na porcie byli c, którzy nie brali udziału w zadaniu pierwszym. Przed nimi stał Chris, który właśnie skończył przyczepiać kolejną bombę do ostatniej beczki. Chris: '''A więc waszym drugim zadaniem jest szybkie zdetonowanie tych bomb. Wygra drużyna, która jako pierwsza zdetonuje wszystkie ze swojej drużyny. '''Courtney: Ale wtedy jak to wybuchnie to... Chris: 'Tak! Staniecie się mutantami! ''Wszyscy zrobili wielkie oczy. 'Chris: '''Macie na to dokładnie dziesięć minut od teraz! ''I zegar zaczął tykać. Dziewczyny z Gwiazd od razu spojrzały się na Courtney. '''Courtney: Co? Heather: Ty jesteś tą inteligentną postacią więc słuchamy. Courtney: 'Ale ja wcale nie wiem jak to zrobić! Może Gwen wie? ''Zmierzyła ją wrogim wzrokiem. '''Gwen: Wcale, że nie. Zoey: Może ja coś spróbuje Courtney: 'No okej. ''Zoey zaczęła coś majsterkować przed pierwszą bombą. Tymczasem u chłopaków. Chłopacy z przeciwnej drużyny musieli zdać się na Bryson'a, który był nie zły w te klocki. 'Bryson: '''Dziecinada! ''Przeciął jeden kabelek nożykiem i bomba się wyłączyła. '''Tyson: Szacun koleś. Lion: Właśnie. Ruben: '''Zostały nam jeszcze trzy beczki. '''Bryson: '''Hmm? Ile czasu nam zostało? '''Ruben: Siedem minut. Bryson: 'Zdążymy! ''Poszedł do drugiej beczki z bombą. U dziewczyn jakoś szło. Zoey nadal się męczyła, który kabelek ma przeciąć aż w końcu przecięła czerwony i zegar przestał tykać. 'Zoey: '''Super. '''Heather: '''Jeszcze trzy bomby! '''Gwen: '''I pięć minut! '''Zoey: '''Zróbcie to co ja przed chwilą z inną beczką! ''Wszystkie przytaknęły. 'Zoey: '''Nie poddamy się tak łatwo! ''Dziewczyny zabrały się do roboty. Bryson zaś kończył przecinać przed ostatni kabelek w przed ostatniej bombie. 'Bryson: '''Jesteśmy już tak blisko! ''Przeciął kabelek i szybko wziął się za ostatnią bombę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ruben: '''Nie mogę pozwolić na wygraną! ''Ruben podłączył ponownie kabelek do bomby i zegar zaczął szybciej tykać, a nikt z chłopaków tego nie zauważył. 'Ruben: '''Em? Mam pytanie. '''Bryson: '''Jakie? '''Ruben: '''Czy to powinno tak szybko pikać? ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na przed ostatnią beczkę, gdzie widać było pięć sekund do wybuchu. '''Bryson: UCIEKAĆ!!! Chcieli uciec, ale bomba wybuchła oblewając chłopaków galaretką. A dziewczynom udało się przeciąć wszystkie kabelki i nic nie wybuchło. Chris (Przez Megafon): 'Gwiazdy wygrywają! A Nowicjuszy zapraszam do oddania głosów i na ceremonię! ''Gwiazdy zaczęły się cieszyć, a Nowicjusze wrogo spojrzeli na Bryson'a. Głosowanie 120px (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Franziska: '''Jesteś realnym zagrożeniem dla naszego zespołu! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Terra: 'Chyba czas się rozkręcić! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sabrina: Niech lepiej na mnie nie głosują bo żywi z tej wyspy nie wrócą! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Viola: Mój głos jest chyba dobry. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: Wybacz, ale muszę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Ruben: Frajerzy! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Bryson: 'Nie wierzę! Jak mogłem to przegapić?! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Tyson: 'A to dopiero początek gry! Ceremonia 120px ''Nowicjusze zjawili się na wieczornej ceremonii eliminacji. Każdy patrzał na każdego. Przed zespołem stał Chris z tacą pełną siedmiu pianek. '''Chris: '''Witam was na pierwszej eliminacji drużyno Nowicjuszy! '''Franziska: '''Czujemy się z tym kiepsko. '''Sabrina: Mów za siebie! Chris: Nie ważne! A więc czas wymienić bezpiecznych zawodników! Zmierzył każdego wzrokiem. Chris: A więc w grze zostają dalej! Tyson, Lion i Viola! Rzuca im pianki. Tyson: 'Wiedziałem, że zostanę. '''Lion: '''Dziękuję wam bardzo, że na mnie nie głosowaliście. '''Viola: '''Ja również dziękuję. '''Chris: '''Kolejne bezpieczne osoby to! Franziska, Terra i Bryson! ''Rzuca im pianki. '''Franziska: '''Jak miło! '''Terra: To było pewne! Bryson: '''Super! '''Chris: A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Ruben! Rzuca mu piankę. Ruben: Wiedziałem! Sabrina: 'CO?! To ja zasługuję na zwycięstwo! '''Chris: '''Widocznie nie zasłużyłaś! '''Sabrina: '''Jeszcze tego wszyscy pożałujecie! ''Rzuciła w każdego nożyczkami. Wszyscy zrobili unik, ale nie Ruben, któy dostał w jedno oko. '''Ruben: Aaa! Chris: Em? No dobra? Czas na twoją eliminację! Wyjął pilot, na którym był guziczek, który oczywiście nacisnął Chris i Sabrina wpadła w zapadnię. Chris: '''Zostało już piętnastu zawodników z szansami na milion! Jakie zadanie czeka naszych zawodników już niebawem? Kto je wygra? A kto odpadnie? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania następnego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! ''Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania!' Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki